Life's a Beach
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: So let me get this straight: if I star in this 'new hit reality show', that so happens to star a pervert, a violent surfer girl, an anti-social loner, a miss goody-two-shoes and a grade A jackass, I'll get 120,000? Maybe it's a good thing I've signed a contract with MTV. A/U
1. The Big Idea

**I wanted to start this story so bad, it's not even funny. I started planning it a year ago and one of my goals is to have more than a hundred chapters for it. Multiple couples (not just InuKag, LOL)…and chapters will get longer. Eventually. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Life's a Beach**

**Chapter 1: The Big Idea**

"How long is it going to be?" Creamy petite limbs stretched themselves in the air, as the feminine voice stifled a yawn. She quickly noticed her blouse going upwards, showing a smooth, slightly tanned, angelic stomach. Thus the young woman pulled it down, before anyone else could see. She knew she had a hard time with other men – who'd gawk at her like a piece of meat. Well, she was Kagome Higurashi, one of entertainment's most beloved starlets this century. How could anyone not admire her?

With a kind yet fiery heart, she's known to be one of the most beautiful and extremely talented actresses out there. Short, black eyelashes defined her innocence, along with her deep mocha eyes and thin, pink puckered lips. Round hips, C-cup cleavage, mile-long legs and beautiful porcelain skin: something that many people had no doubt envied her for. For her eighteen years of living, she hardly ever had to wear makeup, much to her relief; Kagome could tolerate dresses and short skirts, but makeup? She'd rather eat ten jalapeño peppers, thank you very much.

Kagome knew she was different from other television stars. She was more laidback and was prone to be out publically more times than she could count. Regardless of the paparazzi. She made a real effort to connect with her fans, instead of keeping them at a distance. Kagome Higurashi was a sweetheart, as far as the entire world was concerned.

Her manager, Koga, sat across from her in the limousine, sipping on a cold iced tea. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and mischief, which sent shivers down Kagome's spine. She knew that look all too well.

Koga was her manager for about two years, and, in her honest opinion, had been in the acting business for almost ten years now. For a manager, he was pretty tenacious, but he cared deeply for his clients. He knew Kagome inside and out, and whenever he held out an audition for her, she would most likely get it: he knew the type of roles she'd go for and the ones she would be able to do a good job with. Kagome suspected he liked her romantically at some point, but he didn't mention it ever. It was definitely a good thing too – since Kagome was not interested in dating anyone right now. No matter what the tabloids might say. Romance was definitely overrated; she remembered dating only two guys in the history of her life and neither relationship had made it past six months.

"Not that long. I promise," Koga replied, rolling up his long-sleeved, and incredibly expensive, dark blue shirt to his elbows.

Kagome snorted, leaning back against the cool leather seat. "You said that once before. And you lied."

Koga sighed, shrugging his shoulders. For the past couple weeks, Kagome had been dragged to all sorts of meetings, whether it be for a reading of the script for a TV show, or being introduced to some corporate producer. This time around, Kagome had been told that a new hot reality show was in the making and his client was no doubt wanted to be part of the cast. In all honesty, Koga was hesitant to set a definite contract. Kagome never did any reality TV, but apparently that was no problem to the producers. Did he feel a little guilty for keeping most of this a secret from her? Kind of.

Kagome swept her long black hair behind her, somewhat annoyed that it began clinging to her skin. If she didn't like her long hair so much, she knew she would have cut it off.

It was just another reminder that it was summer – probably Kagome's least favourite season.

"This is the last one, right? Before my break?" Koga almost couldn't contain himself. The show that requested Kagome's presence was set in a couple of weeks, lasting all the way through summer until August. Or beginning of September. But it seemed that he forgot to mention this piece of information. Well, she'll learn soon enough anyway.

"Yep," Koga grinned, giving her one of this dazzling smiles. "We're meeting up with some MTV producers. They say they'll give you $120,000 for a whole season. If you're up to this."

Somehow Kagome's instinct was telling her that Koga was no doubt withholding information. But she could learn to get over it, as long as it wasn't one of those horrible Jersey Shore like TV crap. But $120,000? That might not sound much to most performers, but to her, it meant a lot.

If MTV wanted her, Kagome Higurashi, the show they had in mind had to be good. She just knew it. Plus, she knew Koga wouldn't let her down on any project worthwhile. So, this summer was going to be decent. At least, she hoped so.

"Because after this, I'm going to need a long vacation," she yawned, and while she was doing so, she failed to notice the impish appearance on Koga's face.

"Well, you've earned it."

"You think so?" it wasn't a bad idea to take a small break every now and then. Otherwise, Kagome just knew she'd go insane. "My mom will be happy to hear that." Since she kept bugging her to spend time with her… Los Angeles never rested and neither did her mother, who lived in Japan – the other side of the world.

"By the way, she called again," Koga supplied amusedly whipping his long, onyx hair, tied in a ponytail, behind his back – copying Kagome's action. For someone who was almost thirty years old, he never once changed his look: and really, Kagome couldn't picture him with short hair.

Kagome puffed, releasing a short, irritated breath. "When will she realizes I'm busy? I have no time to meet her new husband." Nothing personal with her new stepfather, but it was the truth.

Koga shrugged. "I told her that you're busy. Same bull crap excuse."

"Did she buy it?"

"No."

"She'll have to get over it." Now Kagome was done talking about this. She was going to put on her big girl panties on and face the world. She could do this; she could put on the façade that she's a talented, happy actress making loads of money. She could be interested in meeting tons of people in the business, but it still won't make her the luckiest girl in the world. But like what she just said, Kagome just had to make the best of it. She was an actress after all: it as her job.


	2. Money, Money, Money

**I read all your lovely reviews and they just made my entire life. :D So thank you for paying attention to this story – who wouldn't appreciate it? ;) I'm sorry if the chapters aren't as long as you'd like them to be, but I promise I will try to make them longer in the future. Deal? Ok. So if it's not too much to ask, would you pretty please let me know what you think of this chapter?**

**Life's a Beach**

**Chapter 2: Money, Money, Money**

"It's like Jersey Shore all over again."

"Quit complaining, will you? You're getting a hundred and fifty grand. That's a hell of a lot more than what I'm getting. Well, fifty thousand more. But that's not the point. That should be cause for celebration, right?"

"That doesn't make reality shows any less stupid."

It was true about reality shows: they were crap produced by desperate media companies who cared only for money, not the quality of the work they do. Egotistic bastards that they were.

Honest to God it was one part of the industry that InuYasha Taisho did not want to be a part of. But if it were up to him, that part of the entertainment business would be banned for life and would never return to television. Ever.

He was one of Hollywood's most talked about, 28 year old bachelor-actor, who typically preferred dramas and action thrillers. Hell, he would even agree to be a part of horror flicks in comparison to said reality TV. Even voice over work sounded more appealing to him, which was saying something. But because InuYasha's stupid jackass of a manager had agree to this, it wasn't like he himself had any choice in the matter. InuYasha was going to be on reality TV for $150,000. If the show as proven successful to the viewers, there would be a season two and he'd be promised twice as much money. Of course he as doing it for the money. He had to pay off bills some way or another. It was never an easy life being an actor.

Acting was just something that attracted InuYasha's attention since childhood. He wanted to be the lead role in a badass thriller, only he would be doing ALL of the stunts – regardless of how dangerous they were. Liam Neeson was pretty much his inspiration and it showed how much taste he had for these kinds of movies that he would watch (if he had the time).

InuYasha was going to take the world by storm; he would never allow anyone to push him around, meaning that any auditions he would get for certain movies were approved. That meant no chick flicks and certainly no comedies. Comedies were usually crappy – except for Will Ferrell's work (he had to give him credit in that department) – and generally overrated. Of course this would explain why InuYasha Taisho, the son of the late actor Toga Taisho, stuck to this particular genre.

"Finished packing yet?" InuYasha almost forgot this detail: his friend/housemate Miroku was supposed to come along as well. Which might as well be the worst decision anyone could ever make. For good reason.

Miroku, though not deliberately, made himself look as a sexual predator. Only polite formalities of asking women to bear his child stood out as a main point. But who could tell that when h appeared to be a harmless angel? Dark brown hair, violet eyes, and a playful tone of voice all drew in some of the ladies at some point. It was either that or his successful career as a movie star – usually the supporting character which appealed to people's good sides. That thought made InuYasha want to barf.

"Yes, I am," Miroku replied shortly, with a cool tone of voice as he crossed his arms. "I'm just waiting for you to finish yours."

Miroku was usually the patient and tolerant one, which actually appeared to balance InuYasha's opposite behaviour, but it somewhat amused InuYasha immensely that Miroku was on his way to losing his temper. Which was never pretty for anyone to ever witness. Including him, really. Especially if he reflected on some examples now, there were times when Miroku was hung-over enough to the point that he would remain Grumpy Bear for two weeks. Alcohol would usually do that to him if he wasn't careful enough. But come on – he was like Tony Stark. Except that he was twenty-five. And that he didn't have a mini-arc reactor in his chest. AND he didn't have his own Iron Man suit, etc., etc.

"I'm not exactly thrilled to have to share a dingy house with a bunch of morons," InuYasha scoffed, tossing several faded t-shirts carelessly into his awaiting, enormous suitcase.

"Who said anything about dingy?" Miroku raised an eyebrow in curious fascination, pondering on InuYasha's logic. He leaned against his friend's bedroom wall and let out a pent up yawn that he had been attempting to fight against all afternoon. Miroku reminded himself to cut down on the parties and spend more time sleeping. But these were clearly empty promises: Miroku had never been fully committed to anything. Which included relationships, New Year revolutions and continuous healthy eating "And we haven't even met any of the other cast mates yet."

InuYasha snorted. "Why even bother? It's not like we're all gonna be best friends anyways. And no, I don't need to get laid."

"I wasn't going to suggest that." But it didn't hurt matters either that Miroku new better than anyone about what InuYasha needed. He had known him for at least five years and he was kind of easy to read.

Good lays were harmless, but Miroku seriously considered the possibility of finding his best friend a girlfriend. Maybe then he wouldn't act so pretentious seventy seven percent of the time. All Miroku had to do really, was find someone who could balance InuYasha out. She didn't have to be drop dead gorgeous, but it would help his case. As long as she was tolerable, InuYasha should have no problem with a relationship. As anyone could tell, he had spent quite some time thinking about this.

"Think of it this way, at least you won't be spending time with Kikyo again." InuYasha, with god like speed, threw one of his Adidas shoes straight at Miroku's face, amplifying his crappy mood. And now Miroku brought up one of this former flames, InuYasha did possess the urge to violently chuck an item at him. After hearing him grunt/whine in pain, InuYasha did admit he felt a little better on the inside.

"Next time you mention her again, it'll be more than just your face to worry about."

Miroku nodded attentively, rubbing his nose multiple times, but in reality, he had gotten used to his friend's so called threatening tactics. Their friendship was more or less based on his violent behaviour. But there were times when InuYasha helped save his sorry butt big time.

"When do we head to the airport?" InuYasha grunted.

He was not happy at all that he had to leave his idea of paradise – which was his home country of Japan – and to head back to the United States for more acting opportunities. This spring though, he had nothing to shoot – just an upcoming audition for some acting flick of which he knew he didn't get the part (Chris Hemsworth or something or rather got it). Therefore, it made perfect sense to come back to Tokyo to relax. Miroku was more or less dragged back with him, refusing to suffer through the long flight hours alone.

It did make InuYasha question whether or not to officially move to Los Angeles. And of course he did make the official move. But he still had his apartment.

"We have half an hour. What more could you possibly have to pack?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Just my hygiene shit."

"Have you ever kissed your mother with that mouth?"

"First of all, I always hear you cursing whenever you slam your foot on something. And secondly, I don't kiss my mother that way, you dumbass."


End file.
